Extra Credit
by niko56
Summary: Dedicated to Applebucker77. Courtney is an English teacher. Gwen and Bridgette are her students, when they fail her class, she offers them an opportunity for extra credit at her house. Without it, they will not graduate and have to attend summer school. But will they get more then they both bargained for? Read and see. Review when applicable


**Disclaimer: This not mine, capice?**

**I dedicate this smutty work of Nikoness, (I'm coining that word by the by) to that of Applebucker77. But as always, it goes without saying, I dedicate this to all the loyal readers of smut, gender or sexual orientation aside. **

**Now that the awkward moment is over this story is a challenge fic, asked by Applebucker77, it's my first threesome...isn't it wonderful? [sniffle-sniffle] It's GwenxBridgettexCourtney. Who else? Come on... It's a cliché type of plot but guaranteed to get your hormones a-raging. Courtney Serpico is a 23 year old High School English teacher, when two of her students, Bridgette and Gwen agree to do some extra credit for failing the class, they will get way-Way-WAY more than what they bargained for...snoogins.**

**Rated M: Strong Sexual Content, Strong Language, Sexual Assault, Rape**

**Read with the utter most maturity, and discretion PLEASE! If it's NOT your cup of tea, EXIT NOW! Thank you =)  
**

**Review When Applicable**

"_**Extra Credit"**_

* * *

Courtney Serpico laid on her new bed, wearing her new orange jumpsuit, in her new cell, in prison. Where in fact she would stay for the next 15-30 years. Why you might ask? Well if you didn't read the summary then you'll find out.

It all started months ago. June to be exact. A time for students to begin enjoying their summer, forgetting about school, and settling in for months of relaxation...Well, for some.

Courtney taught at a random high school, where the location doesn't matter. It was her first year as a teacher, fresh out of college, ready to transform young minds. She wore conservative clothing, had her hair in a nice bun, and wore reading glasses. She handed back the class their final reports, a report that was worth a huge chunk of their final grade.

"Class, I hope I don't have to remind you that this paper, accounts for a huge chunk of her final grade." she reminded them.

She continued to two of her senior students, Gwen Haddock, and Bridgette Conley, contrary to what you might think the two friends were not the most studious of learners when it came to English, scraping by the whole year. Both planned to be heading off to Wilkes University to become pharmacy majors, so English seemed to be, well...superfluous to their educational/debauchery existences. The two got their papers back and shared looks of disgust.

"F?"

"F?"

A note read 'see me after class'. The bell rang, and the two students approached their older teacher, who gave them that smirk that reads 'Proud of yourselves?' Gwen was the first to speak

"Ms. Serpico I don't get it? Bridge and I worked our butts off on these reports!"

"Yeah, we spent day after day putting these together!" Bridgette continued

"I know...you two bimbos plagiarized one another!" Courtney said smugly

"Uh..." the two drew a blank

"Gwen; your topic was: Pro's and Con's to the Book 1984." Courtney explained

"Yeah." Gwen said like to say 'well duh you cunt!'

"And Bridgette your topic was: Positives and Negatives to the Book 1984."

"Annnnnnd..." she looked at the ground with a sympathy look

"And, I know exactly what you two were thinking...you thought, oh; new teacher, this'll be so easy to pull the wool over her eyes! Well guess what? I'm not buying it." Courtney shook her head, then looked at the reports "You know, just to add insult to injury to you two failing my class, resulting in you both not graduating, and derailing your acceptance into college...I, should tell the principal." she smirked

"No! No!" they begged

"There's no need to do that." Gwen insisted

"Yeah-yeah, really." Bridgette begged,

Then they realized, it wasn't working...so, they begged some more

"Oh please!" Gwen begged

"Please-please don't tell the principal, we'll do anything!"

That was all Courtney needed to hear

"Hmm, anything?" she smirked

"Yeah, whatever you want, we'll paint your house, remodel your bathroom, whatever." Gwen assured her

"Anything huh?" Courtney stroked her chin. "Alright, tomorrow is Saturday, you both will come to my house for a little extra credit assignment, do it; and I'll change these to D minuses, and just as well you two had better pray you pass the final, are we clear?" Courtney asked

"Crystal!"

"We'll be there!" they gave their 'compassionate teacher a hug

"Excellent." Courtney smirked, she jotted down her address on a piece of paper "Here's my address, noon, don't be late." she ordered

"Thank you so much Ms. Serpico!" Gwen cheered

"You won't regret this!" they pranced happily out of her classroom.

"Oh I won't...but you two surely will...hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm." she muttered under her breath.

In the end, she would regret it, BUT; were not there yet.

Twas the next day, it was a beautiful day, but that shit doesn't mean anything. Gwen and Bridgette stood outside Courtney's house on 22 Jump Street. The house itself resembled that of something a crazy old cat lady would have. Gothic windows, a few terraces, just overall creeps-ville. The two approached her wraparound covered porch.

"Well, this is it; 22 Jump Street." Gwen said

They approached the door, and saw the brass knocker in the shape of a CS.

"Well?" Bridgette asked

"I'm not knocking." Gwen said backing away.

"Don't be such a baby." Bridgette pressured her

"You're the baby, besides you're closer." Gwen reminded her

"Oh that's only cause you backed away!" Bridgette countered

"Okay look, one of us is gonna have to know, I can't handle summer school!" Gwen yelped

"Well, me neither-" just then, the door opened

Courtney stood there, in a similar getup to when we left her yesterday, and a smile that read 'Your asses are mine'

"Well hey there girls." she looked at her watch "12 noon, I'm impressed, please-please come in, make yourself at home." Courtney led them inside, and then promptly locked the door behind them. "I had just put on a pot of tea, care for some?" she asked

"Uh..." the girls drew another blank, then looked at each other

"Should we?" Bridgette whispered

"I think it's insulting if we don't." Gwen also whispered

"Uh, we'll have some tea, sure." Bridgette shrugged.

"Most excellent, join me in the dining room won't you? I'll be right back."

Courtney disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Gwen and Bridgette at the dining room table.

"What do you think she'll make us do?" Bridgette asked, a tad worried

"Shes an English teacher, she'll probably make us write another paper, or something." Gwen shrugged

"Well yeah, but about what though?"

Cutscene to inside the kitchen. Courtney poured three glasses of tea, but she put a little something extra inside Bridgette and Gwen's glasses. She put them on a platter, and took them out to the girls. Assuming of course she knew which glass was her's. She did.

"Well here you go girls, my famous raspberry tea." Courtney took a sip. "An old family recipe." the girls began to drink

"Wow, this is pretty good." Gwen nodded

"Yeah what's in it?" Bridgette asked

"Oh you know, a little of that, a little of this." Courtney said innocently.

"So, Ms. Serpico, what's our...uh...o-o-our." Bridgette started to stammer.

"Something wrong Bridgette?" Courtney asked

"I uh-I j-j-just, I feel a little f-funny." she stood up, sweating a little, Gwen did the same.

"Yeah, I feel funny too." she admitted.

"Wow...w-what really is in this tea anyway?" Bridgette asked getting more nervous.

"Well I don't understand, I read the directions." Courtney stood up and put on an innocent face. "Raspberry tea leaves, sugar, a little cream...and uh, oh yeah-ROOFIES!" she shouted the last one. Just a she did, Gwen passed out.

"R-roo-roof." Bridgette then collapsed on the floor, doing the same.

Courtney approached the two, now knocked out females.

"Let the extra credit...begin."

What seemed like an eternity later, Bridgette started to regain consciousness, in horror as to realize where she was. It appeared to be Courtney's basement, unfinished. Chairs, and a bed seemed to be the only real furniture. She was also quick to discover she was naked, and her wrists and ankles were shackled, a collar and leash around her neck. Gwen knelt next to her, in the same boat.

"Wakey-wakey." she heard an eerie voice say from above her.

"Huh...what?" Bridgette looked up to her horror.

There stood Courtney, appropriately dressed in a dominatrix corset, her ample DD breasts shown through. She wore a thong belt, where a pale 10" strap-on jutted out from her crotch, she also held a cat-o-nine-tails. Her hair had been let down, and her glasses gone, and a hungry smirk arose on her face.

"Ms. Serpico?" Bridgette asked in confusion, just as Gwen came to.

"What's going on?" Gwen asked equally confused.

"What are you failing everything, connect the dots-FIGURE IT THE FUCK OUT!" she demanded. It didn't take long for the two to add the clues together.

"No...you're gonna-g-gonna-" Bridgette stammered

"If you were gonna say fuck you, that would incorrect my dear." she propped Bridgette's chin up with her cat whip "I'm gonna destroy you two." she whispered

"So, this is our extra credit?" Gwen asked disgusted "You drugged us, now you're gonna rape us-is that it?" she spat

"Well it doesn't have to be rape." Courtney shrugged "I'll make you like it."

"But...why us-WHY!" Bridgette demanded

"First of all, you will address your mistress with a more proper tone young lady, do that again, and there will be consequences. Now look, ever since I got that damn job I have been just waiting for two hot little dumbasses like you two ta screw up. I knew all I had to do was get us all alone, and now I have. Here's the deal." she knelt down "You two are going to be my obedient little slave girls this weekend, do as I say and I'll pass you...refuse-well, I'm still gonna fuck you-and, fail you, choice is yours, but either way you two are mine." Courtney licked her lips.

"You think were afraid of a dyke with a loud mouth?" Gwen asked trying to be tough "Well were not, and if you think you can intimidate us your so mistak-EN!" Courtney grabbed Gwen by her leash and pulled her over to a chair. Courtney sat down and pulled Gwen over her knee, while Bridgette was forced to watch the horror.

"You silly little cunt! I'll show you whose in charge." Courtney said venomously, she then proceeded to paddle Gwen's perfectly pale behind

[Slap-slap-slap-slap-slap-slap-slap-slap-slap]

"Hurts doesn't it?"

"Ow-ow-ow-ow!"

"Huh? Does it hurt?"

[slap-slap-slap-slap-slap-slap]

"DOES IT!"

"Ow-ow-ow-YES-ow!" Gwen managed to yell in excruciating pain

"Good, get used to it!"

[slap-slap-slap-slap-slap]

"Look at your cute little ass, all nice and red." Courtney licked her lips. "Almost done."

"Ms-Misteree please! You're hurting her!" Bridgette begged

"Which is more than what I can say for you blondie! Now whimper like the fucking dog you are!"

Bridgette obediently whimpered and looked away "Now where were we? Oh yeah..."

[slap-slap-slap-slap-slap-slap-slap-slap-slap]

"OW-OW-OW!" Gwen yelled

"All done, good." Courtney picked Gwen up by the leash, and lined up their faces.

With no warning at all, Courtney assaulted Gwen's lips with her own, shoving Gwen's tongue deep to the back of her throat.

"MHNMHNM-mwah!" she realeased

"God, I forgot just how fucking good jailbait lips tasted...and speaking of taste, suck my tits you dumb whore."

Courtney forced her slave's head onto her left breast, and forced her to suck, while she starred at Bridgette, still whimpering

"Feeling left out Bridgette? That's okay, you'll get your turn very-very soon, in fact." she shoved Gwen off of her, then she began to whimper. Courtney grabbed Bridgette by the leash, and threw her over her knee, just like she did to Gwen.

"You ready blondie?"

"No-no-please!"

"Good..."

[slap-slap-slap-slap-slap-slap-slap-slap-slap-slap]

"OWWWWWW! STOP! STOP! PLEASE!"

"Yeah that's gonna make me want to." Courtney chuckled

[slap-slap-slap-slap]

"Courtney please!"

"THAT'S MISTRESS!"

[slap-slap-slap-slap-slap-slap-slap]

"I'm sorry, I'm s-sorry Mistress!" Bridgette sobbed

"Better, see I told you, you would pay for that!"

[slap-slap-slap-slap-slap-slap-slap-slap]

"And there, another cute red tushy." She picked Bridgette up and smooched on her

"Mhmnmhmmnmhmnmm-mwah! You, my dear are a fucking GREAT kisser." she then threw Bridgette down right by Gwen, the two girls sobbed and whimpered as Courtney stood above them

"Good, I got to spank both of your cute little asses, but now it is time you both pleased me before I truly had my way with the two of you." she smirked. "Face each other." she said coldly.

Both girls complied, not wanting to be spanked any further.

"Latch on to each others breasts...that's good, feel them up, they feel ample, nice...cushiony? I think they do, tell me what you two think?"

The two slaves simply looked at one another while they fondled each others breasts. Still sobbing, but now blushing from the fondling, by now their pussies have become pretty moist, and Courtney just licked her lips knowing that. Her's was becoming quite wet as well.

"Yeah, look at you two blush, you like this little bit of attention don't you, I can see it; you're both so red right now, ha-ha-ha-ha." Courtney chuckled evilly. "Now, put those tongues to good use, enjoy her Gwen, shes a really-really good kisser."

The two looked into each others scared eyes and felt they had no other choice but to obey. They slowly connected mouth and tongue, and went at it, blushing, with really wet kittens, and Courtney was loving every moist second of it. Their chained hands still clasping on each others breasts. Squeezing and flicking, making Courtney's crazy heart a-flutter.

"Oh God yes." she licked her lips

"Mhmnmhmnmhmnmmhm." though Bridgette's was the first to release for some air

"GASP-GASP!"

"HEY! I don't remember telling you to stop!" Courtney glared

"Sorry Mistress." Bridgette got right back to it.

"Hnmhmnmhmnmmhmnmmh."

"That's more like it...ha-ha-ha...okay, that's enough of that."

The girls released from each other, taking deep cleansing breaths, like that was possible.

"Alright, you've pleased me so far, now face me, and remain on your knees like the good little slaves I know you both are." Courtney knelt beneath them as well.

She then took two fingers from both hands, and stuck them up their moist kittens.

"Ah!"

"No please!" they begged

"Shut-up! I'm gonna finger you both til your ooey-gooey girlie cum is drenched in them. I'm gonna make it so you two will never go back to boys again. Maybe you two little whores will learn to concentrate on your school work a little more, hmm?"

The only thing the girls could do was kneel there, and moan

"Ah-ah-oh." Gwen moaned

"Oh g-Oh God, no-ah." Bridgette followed

"Getting wetter, you're both getting close, oh God I love it."

"Cou-Ms-Mistress." Gwen choked

"Save it." she sneered. "I know you're gonna cum, you think you two are my first rodeo? And you're not even the hottest I've had."

The girls ignored that, cause they were both about to explode.

"No—n-no-AHHHHHH!"

"YESSSSSSS!"

Their cum rushed from their pussies, and right onto Courtney's fingers, she crossed them, and put them close to the girl's mouth's

"Good, now taste the other's cum, do it!" she ordered.

They complied, and sucked on Courtney's fingers, getting the taste of each other. Courtney then released, took some for herself from their dripping kittens, and gave herself a little treat.

"Delicious, how did that taste girls?" no answer, only tears "Well, whatever, now it's time for you both to humiliate the other, before I have a turn at the two of you. You have the option of, one sitting on the others face, while the one on top gives me head...the other will be strap-on fucked in the mouth, while I go ass-to mouth with the one on bottom...Gwen, lay down, I hope you enjoy the taste of asshole, you better get used to it, you whore."

Gwen obeyed, and laid down on the cold-cold basement floor. Bridgette sobbed, she turned around, and focused her red rear end over Gwen's face, straddling her. She slowly sat on the Goth's face, forcing her to lick both openings. Then Courtney stood above Bridgette.

"Lube it up you little cunt." Courtney ordered

Bridgette had no choice to comply while she got both openings washed by Gwen beneath her. And boy could Bridgette suck like a champ.

"That's it, suck my cock you little whore!"

"Hmm-hm-m-h-m—hm." Bridgette heaved.

"This is great, Bridgette sucking my girlie dick, while she gets a crack cleaning by Gwen, oh God this is almost too good to be true!"

Courtney continued to thrust into Bridgette's mouth. It almost got to a point where she and Gwen were both gagging and short of air. Courtney had some heart, after all, she was kind of an evil person, but a necrophiliac she was not. So it was with a heavy heart that she released from Bridgette's mouth.

"GASP-gasp-choke-wheeze." Bridgette tried to catch her breath

"Alright, pick your ass up." she ordered. Gwen rolled out from under her

"Oh God-gasp!" Gwen gasped for air.

"So girls, how did it taste?" she asked, no answer "No answer...that's always the best answer. Alright now, change in humiliation, it's time I got a little rim job." she took off her strap-on belt and put it on Bridgette, molesting her ass the whole time. "Ever worn one of these?" Bridgette shook her head "Figures, just thrust, it's all in the hips." she pushed Gwen down to her knees. "Crawl to her! Courtney ordered, and Gwen crawled over to the cock. "Don't be a tease either, just suck the fucking thing!" Courtney ordered while she knelt behind Gwen "GET TO IT!"

With no more warning, Gwen thrust her mouth onto the cock already lubed with Bridgette's spit. Bridgette was a little less agitating than Courtney, and gave gentle thrusts into Gwen, who was doing a majority of the work anyhow.

"Hnmhmmnmhmnm." Courtney moaned as she rimmed up Gwen's perfectly puckered hole, while she got to fondle her still dripping pussy.

"Mmm-mm-m-m-m-m-mmm." Gwen continued to suck like an obedient little pet, feeling forced pleasure she would never want to tell anyone, while Bridgette kept crying, her eyes now red from doing it constantly.

It was Courtney again who released first.

"Alright you cunts were through with the foreplay, now it's time to fuck you both like the little girls you are." Courtney tore the strap-on belt off of Bridgette and put it back on herself. "I've already had the amazing opportunity to fuck each of your delicious kittens, now it's time to destroy your honey holes, ha-ha-ha-ha." the girls whimpered beneath her, too afraid to speak "Oh? You don't like anal do you? Well that's just TOO BAD!"

Courtney grabbed Gwen by the leash, and forced her into a doggy stile position.

"Lay down Bridgette, pussy out." the blonde complied. "Whoever isn't getting fucked is most definitely getting their kitten licked, got it?" the girls begrudgingly shook their heads, they knew by now who was in charge. "Good." Courtney got behind Gwen. "Spread those cute little cheeks you slut." she ordered. "I think there's enough lube here." Courtney rubbed the dick between Gwen's buns to make her blush. "Enough of that, alright Gwenny, time to get rocked." Courtney licked her lips, and slowly took the plunge inside

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gwen screamed at the top of her lungs

"Hey! Put that smart mouth to good use!" Gwen then went down on Bridgette

"No-no-t-too much." Bridgette begged "I might cum again!"

"Well isn't that great?" A hungry Courtney spat sarcastically "Oh Gwen you ass is so tight, but so easy to fuck. Must have been that spanking that warmed your cute little bottom up huh?"

"Mhmnmmhmnmhmnm." Gwen said nothing, and kept on licking Bridgette's pussy.

"Good girl, you know your place now don't you? At my feat, ass out, ready to take my big girlie dick, I think you've finally learned something, bout fucking time you little cunt munchers did." Courtney spat again.

"C-Mistress-m-" Bridgette tried to say

"Just cum in her mouth-And you had better swallow it all to Gwendolyn!" Courtney ordered

"Hnmhmnmmhmnmhm."

"I'll take that as a yes mistress..." Courtney smiled, her thrusts became more violent. "My God, I can't believe you haven't had your little ass pounded before Gwen, so tight, so good." Courtney felt her own pussy was ready to burst, but just then, Bridgette came

"No-no-AHHHHHH!" And as promised, Gwen swallowed it all, [GULP]

"Good little slut, guess it's time for you to take my load."

"Huh?" Gwen was confused.

"Prepare to be creamed." Courtney pressed a button on the belt, and fake semen was ejaculated into Gwen's tight rectum

"Ah-Ah-AHHHHHHHHH!"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha, oh I love that feature." Courtney laughed, she pulled out.

She left the two laying near each other while she went to the other end of the room to reload. Then she returned

"Alright you two, switch positions, now." she spat.

They obeyed, Bridgette poked her butt out, face already deep in Gwen's pussy.

"No-no, lick the cum out of her asshole, she do the same to you when you're in bed." Courtney ordered.

Gwen picked her butt up a little to give Bridgette a more easy access. Courtney got behind Bridgette and did the same treatment of rubbing the cock between her buns. Ready for the attack.

"You ready little blonde?" Bridgette begrudgingly nodded

"Most excellent." Courtney took the plunge,

"No-ahhhhhhhhhhh-ah-ah-ah-ah!"

"Oh stop whining, so a girl stole your anal virginity against your will, there's worse things in life ya know!" Courtney yelled, her thrusts already having an affect.

"Oh-no-no-no-no!" Bridgette begged, her mouth filled with fake semen she ate out of Gwen's asshole.

"Yes-yes-yes-yes-giddy-up!" Courtney ordered giving her an ass slap. She picke dBridgette up be the ponytail, and continued to thrust, while now fondling her breasts

"Oh-God-Oh-God." she whimpered

"Hmm, you two don't know how much I was waiting for one of you bimbos in class to royally fuck up, but TWO of you? This is just too much. Get up!" she ordered Gwen. "Tongue fuck your fellow save." the two went right at it, kiss wrestling.

"Mhmnmhmmnmhm."

"Take your mind off of being ass pounded Bridgette? You'll soon remember."

"Hnmhmnmhmnmhmm."

"You know it's weird." Courtney whispered, holding onto Bridgette's ponytail. Licking the tears dripping down her face. "I always thought that ditz Lindsay Schwartz would be in this basement right now, I always thought she was retarded, but you two? Just too perfect, maybe next time you'll learn school comes first. All. The. Time. In. Every. Class!" she thrust after each word.

MHHH-aHHHHH!" Bridgette screamed

"Suck it up already, I might just be tempted to speed up on you Bridgette, in fact I will." Courtney's thrusts became far more violent.

"No-no-no-no-NOOOOO!"

"Beg for me to finish! Beg for me to cream all up inside your tight little butthole!"

"Mistress!"

"Yes?" Courtney asked

"Please cum in my asshole."

"What's that Bridge? I didn't quite hear you?" Courtney asked playfully

"PLEASE! CUM! IN! MY! ASSSSSSSSS!"

"That's more like it." the button was pressed, releasing hot streams of fake cum inside the blonde's butt.

"Ah-AHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed.

"All done." Courtney pulled out, and Bridgette collapsed onto Gwen.

"Get over on the bed and kneel." she ordered.

They complied willingly, and Courtney chained them to it, and reloaded yet again, this time aiming it on their faces.

"I want you two drizzled in cum." she pressed the button, and their faces and the cum shot right onto them, they swallowed whatever landed in their mouths. "Excellent, now cuddle up, and clean each other up, I'll be back to feed you two later. It's gonna be a long weekend ladies, just hope you realize that, ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" And with that, Courtney left the basement, leaving the girls to grief silently.

She took a shower, wondering of all the role playing ideas she had planned for later that evening. She finished her shower, with her robe on, when a fierce knock came at her door.

"Who could that be, she asked as if she cared."

Courtney walked to the door, and angrily opened it

"I'm sick of you Jahov-"

Her eyes went wide after she realized just who it was. Apparently living within spitting distance of three cops, an FBI agent, and a retired Wetworks sniper surely didn't have it's benefits in this situation. There was nowhere left to run, Courtney was trapped. So, knowing she was, she just yelled to the sky

"THAT SLIPPERY SHIT REALATOR SAID THAT BASEMENT WAS SOUND PROOF!"

And so alls well that ends well, back in her cell Courtney thought about that day. Bridgette and Gwen went to Wilkes, and everything seemed as it should be. Courtney reached her hand down her pants to help her...better remember that day.

"Yes...oh baby-yes...little do they know, one day I'll get even...one day."

True, escape and revenge seemed to be the only option for Courtney, with a record like that, no school would ever hire her, which sucks as that is what she went to school for, and the 15 year parole minimum wasn't helping too much either. But Courtney knew that until then, she did in fact EDUCATE Bridgette and Gwen into doing their schoolwork. The final picture we see the two in their dorm room in three in the morning, tirelessly striving for academic success...especially in English.

**The End...**

**Review When Applicable, and all YURI challenges are being accepted at this time! **

**Want more? Check out some of my other works! **

**-Peace!**


End file.
